


moonlit sky over gentle waters

by stardustx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Historical Inaccuracy, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis Tomlinson, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Blood, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Pirate!Harry, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry, Unrequited Crush, Violence, blink and you miss it louke, its more pirate-ish, mentions of spanking, minor zouis, not really pirate era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustx/pseuds/stardustx
Summary: "The King of the Pirates, Captain Harry Styles! The one who conquered the seven seas!" Louis boasts, sarcasm drips from his tone, mocking him, "That's all I hear every bloody day."The bar is clean, but he still scrubs just as fervently, his brows furrows and a small pout forms on those pink lips Harry is desperate to kiss."What does that have to do with—"“Every lass and lad dreams of bedding a pirate like you,” Louis huffs, gazing up at him with a despondant look. Harry looks down, dubiously, at the number in his hand, silence fills the space as he mulls over his words.He finally looks up at Louis, blinking slowly, “Do they really?”"You're an idiot."-Or, Harry left his hometown to sail the seven seas and returns seven years later, yearning for something — or rather,someone— that he isn't sure he can have.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 39
Kudos: 283
Collections: Bottom Louis Fic Fest 2020





	moonlit sky over gentle waters

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this self indulgent fic a chance <3 This was written for the Bottom Louis Fic Fest. I really enjoyed writing this prompt and I hope someone enjoys reading it!
> 
> pirate terms;  
> blige rat - an insulting name given by a pirate.  
> knave - a dishonorable man  
> strumpet - a promiscuous person
> 
> **Prompt 13: The story is set in the pirate era. Harry owns a bar/brothel in a popular port city and his star employee is a young, charming boy called Louis, who is the subject of admiration of all the pirates. He helps Harry make a lot of money; the only problem is that his blood boils every night Louis leaves in the arms of another man, and every morning he comes waddling in to work. Until he does something about it.**

[☆]

The dark of his coat is indiscernible from the darkness of the alley; it helps to detract attention from those who pass him as he makes his way slowly through the narrow pathway, casting unsure looks over his shoulder. It never occurs to Harry until now how dangerous it is in this part of town.

He shakes away the thought as soon as it forms; it doesn't matter. His bar been here for far too long, it’d be unwise to uproot it just because — no, he will not think about it, not right now. He scrunches his nose, almost gagging as the wind blows a horrid stench towards him. The alleyway smells of filth and piss, and he's sure he stepped on something foul a few ways back.

 _It's worth it._ His internal mantra pushes him forward, the thought of returning to the ship without seeing _him_ , makes his stomach twist violently. He refuses to return without seeing Louis’ face, even if it's from afar.

The bright colors of his clothes peaks through the coat when a powerful gust of wind pushes him back. At his side, he carries a fine silver sword and golden rings adorns his fingers. A tricorne hat lies on his head as wisps of curly hair dances merrily with the way of the wind underneath.

He tightens his coat around him, a poor attempt to fight against the cold as a sharp wind slaps against his face again. The tavern he is looking for is just up ahead and he sighs in relief as it looks intact just as he left it. He picks up speed as a warm orange glow illuminates the words plastered in the front: _Spearhead_.

The melody of a song he knows far too well echoes through the alley like a whisper across the wind. From here, he can see shadows dancing and rambunctious laughter reflects on the windows. Spearhead is a dingy old thing, with fogged-up windows and decades old wood. It isn't like the high-class clubs and bars he's used to occupying out at sea, but it was his first, it means a lot to him. 

Though, it isn't the drinks or the view he's come for, its appearance is irrelevant to his current mission. He looks around, makes sure no one has followed him before he dives in through the open door. A rush of warm air instantly hits him, and he sighs in relief.

It's rowdy, just as he remembers it; loud music and laughter fills his ears, and he catches a few lyrics drunkenly sung by dirty and carefree locals as he passes by some booths.

Naked women and men stands on countertops, dancing seductively around a few poles scattered around the tavern to a slow beat, and drinks were being handed at the bar. Swirling smoke fogs his vision from the many cigars lit and he is grateful for it, less likely for anyone to recognize him before he’s ready.

Harry spots a few of his crew in the corner, singing a cheerful song and dancing on the tables, arms linked and pints swinging back and forth, merrily. He wonders if they'll be too drunk to make it back to the ship, not like he'll let them crash here either way.

He looks around in interest, it's been seven years since he stepped foot in this place. It still gives off the rougher but jovial atmosphere that he loves, but that doesn't distract him too long as he makes his way to the bar, sliding wordlessly into the last empty stool as he removes his coat.

The bartender looks up at him and his mouth falls open in shock, he’s as beautiful as Harry remembers him to be. His button nose and perfect cheeky smile; it all brings back memories of a simpler time, when he could wrap his arms around someone and feel something. He stands behind the bar like a god, all confidence and grace — he could grab anyone’s attention with just a sultry look. 

Standing, the top of his head would not even reach Harry's chin. It didn’t matter because he wants to kneel and pray at his feet, wrap his arms around his soft belly, kiss him gently there, and worship him. Long forgotten memories and feelings come flooding back just by a mere look at him.

"Your crew has been here for a few hours already," The bartender greets him with a warm smile and soft eyes. He swims in an oversized pale blue sweater, the hem is tied into a knot; exposing soft, _soft_ skin and an inward belly button Harry craves to dig his tongue in.

His silky brown hair sweeps to the side to show glittering blue eyes. He looks as if he wants to cry, Harry hopes he doesn’t, "What took you so long?"

“Louis,” he whispers, it comes out like a prayer. He takes his hat off and lays it on the counter, “I... you’re here...” He trails off, internally berating himself for never saying what he wants to say to the smaller man.

Louis shoots him a look of confusion, “Yes? This is my job...unless you’ve only come home to fire me, Harry.” His face morphs into a look of devastation at the thought of it, and Harry hates himself.

“No!” He extends a hand only to halt before he touches him, Louis takes a step back in surprise at the sudden outburst. “You’ll have this job for as long as you desire, treasure.”

“Good,” He breathes out, shifting his eyes to the side as a small smile forms on his lips. He wants to kiss him. So bad. “I wouldn't know what else I could do.”

“You’re perfect,” He blurts out, he quickly adds, “You're perfect for any job, I mean, any job would love to have you.”

“Charming as ever,” Louis shakes his head, and he moves to another customer who calls him over. He looks over his shoulder as he walks away, "You want anything, Skipper?”

“Not that nickname, anything but that,” Harry groans, brief flashes of memories fly through his mind, they feel like they were from a past life. 

“Oh, come on, H, you can call me _treasure_ but I can't call you Skipper,” Louis giggles, “You loved playing Captain Skipper of the pirate ship and carrying me over shark filled waters like a damsel in distress and now,” He taps a finger against his chest and Harry takes a hold of the dainty hand almost like a reflex, "You're everything you fantasized, hm?"

“When I was _five_ , Lou,” Harry drops a feather light kiss on Louis' hand, the skin soft against his lips, "Now, it's embarrassing to think about."

“Simpler times,” His blue eyes are soft and Harry swallows, letting his hand go with a mournful look, “Anyway, your drink?”

"Some mead is fine," He croaks, he thinks he should bring up the issue at hand, but one look at Louis makes him back out.

He watches him as he works. Louis is a flirtatious little thing; he leans on the bar and laughs at what a man is saying to him, giving the old chap his undivided attention. His hip pops to the side, emphasizing the swell of his ass and, unknowingly, draws eyes from all across the bar. The man he's talking to reaches over to caress his shoulder, a lecherous look in his eyes.

Judging by the tip jar in the corner, his flirting tactics work very, _very_ well for the tavern’s and Louis’ benefit. It's something that should please him but the thought only makes Harry's hands tighten on the ledge of the counter until it cracks under the pressure of his grip and wood splinters his skin.

Louis looks over at the sound, “Break another one? You _just_ got here, Harry,” he shakes his head and huffs, “It’s been too long since I had to say that,” There is no irritation in his tone, just amusement, “You're replacing that, Mr Styles.”

Harry tears his gaze away from him, loosens his grip and watches the pieces of wood fall to the ground as he groans, “Very smooth, Styles.”

"Oi, Cap!" An arm slings around his shoulder and he jostles as his crew finally spots him. Liam, his first mate and navigator, grins down at him, the stench of alcohol strong on his breath, "Didn't think ya would make it."

"I had some business to settle first, that’s all," Harry explains with a shrug. "You lot best head back before you crash and there’s no way I'm letting you all crash here."

Just as he expects, they all groan in irritation, so they were expecting to stay here. Harry rolls his eyes and turns away from them.

"But, Captain," Niall, the jack of all trades who hitched a ride on his ship and never left, points towards where Louis is still bent, talking to his customer, "There's such a splendid view here!" He cackles as the rest of his crew hoots and hollers.

Harry shoves his hand away, irritation stirring in his gut, "Fuck off, he's off limit."

"Off limit, eh?" Niall grins, licking his lips as he eyes Louis, "That makes him more enticing." Harry growls at the admission, shoving him away from him.

“Captain," Mitch, his shipwright, pushes Niall aside and stands in front of him as his arms folds across his chest, “We have to talk about Vixen, it can’t possibly take another half-ton cannon on the starboard side.”

The Blue Vixen is Harry’s pride and joy, and he is her loving Captain, but it's Mitch who keeps her running and he's sure she would be in the trench's bottom if it wasn't for him.

"Really, Mitch?" Niall exclaims, shoving him aside, "No one wants to hear that, we are on vacation!"

"It's important," Mitch frowns.

"We can remove anything easily with no issues." Liam says with a shrug.

Mitch pinches the tip of his nose, "For the last time, we aren't removing the mast, idiot. The mast is a necessity, what makes you think a ship can sail with no mast on it!"

"What's important is you fix the shower, Mitch!" Hayley, a thief and his sniper, shouts, appearing almost out of thin air, "I'm tired of bathing in lukewarm water."

“If the ship is too heavy, we are all down under. How is a shower more important?" He looks at her, incredulous. “We need to fix the weight issue.”

"Showers are a top priority, Mitch," Leigh, the ship's doctor, insists with a nod. "You men stink up the place, it's unbearable."

Mitch opens his mouth to protest and Harry groans, already over their bickering.

"It can _all_ wait," Harry gives them a stern glance which makes them quiet. They were like a family, sure, but they were irritating too, "This is my day off, leave me be."

Mitch grumbles, but Liam pulls him away as the rest of his crew disperses.

"Your crew are sure a rowdy bunch," Louis giggles as he makes his way back to him, "Was that Liam I saw with them? I had wondered if he left with you or sailed on his own."

"Oh, you remember Liam?" Harry asks.

"'Course I do, a gentle heart on that one," He smiles fondly, nostalgic.

"My drink," Harry raises an eyebrow with a grin as Louis jumps, breaking from his reverie, "You best check the register, as well; Hayley was awfully quiet for a second there and most likely stole something." It didn't matter to him, he'll just take it out of her part of the treasure later, but the look of surprise on Louis' face was too cute to pass on.

"Oh!" He rushes away as Harry watches on, and he's sure he has a smitten look on his face. The longing he has is a constant pang in his chest he is never rid of.

"I know who you are," A hand slips through his open shirt without hesitation and he jumps at the contact and looks up to see a man with brown eyes, staring down at him. The over familiar touch makes a shiver run down his spine, “Though, why you are in a place like _this_ is beyond me.”

He unlatches the pair of hands and pushes the stranger away with a polite smile, "And who would you think I am?"

His breath hits the shell of his ear as he leans in to whisper, "Harry Styles, now, what is the Pirate King doing in a dingy old thing like here?"

Harry chuckles, "Just passing by to see an old friend."

"Harry, here is your gin," Louis slams the glass down with more force than was needed, his blue eyes narrows at the man, "Who are you?"

The man huffs, his face twists into an ugly sneer as he steps back from Harry and crosses his arms, "I should ask the same."

“I'm the friend,” Louis says, icily, “Now, who are you?"

“I didn't order gin,” Harry says, looking down at his drink, “I hate gin.” Louis _knows_ he hates gin.

"Does it matter?” Louis huffs, his lips thinning, “It's all the same."

"It's really not the same," He mutters, petulantly. He gags as he takes a sip, "Disgusting."

"Suck it up, Styles," Louis snaps, he turns back towards the stranger, "Now, you—"

"I'm Alex," he says, forcefully, "I was having a conversation here with the _Pirate King_." His simpering is making him cringe and he leans away as he tries to lean his head on his shoulder.

"How does that concern me, _Alex_?" Louis says with an eyebrow raise, "I'm just doing my job."

Alex huffs, he pulls out a card and hands it to him, it has an address and number on it, "If you want to have a good time, you can find me here." He winks at him and saunters away, throwing a glare over his shoulder at Louis.

“Prissy knave,” Louis mutters as he watches him leave, Harry stares at the card, blankly. 

Harry looks up at him after a moment and smiles, "You look like a growling kitten."

"Shut up," he whines turning towards the pirate with a pout; it doesn't help his case, it only makes him even more adorable, "I'm intimidating, like a lion."

"Sure, cub," Harry chuckles, too caught in looking into Louis' baby blues, he sips his drink again and gags, "Geez, that's awful."

Louis rolls his eyes and chuckles, "Don’t be such a baby," he took a sip of the drink and winks, "I'll get you your correct drink since you have such _refined_ taste."

"I’d appreciate it," He glares at him as he pushes the glass away from him.

“So,” Louis draws the words out slowly, side eyes him in a way that makes him squirm, “What _is_ the great Pirate King Harry Styles doing in my tavern, exactly?”

“You mean _my_ tavern?” Harry raises an eyebrow in a challenge, “Just because I let you run the place whilst I was away doesn't mean it’s — “

“Woah, there!” the bartender chuckles as he grabs a rag, “Never heard of a joke out at sea, have you, Harry?’

Harry coughs as he shifts back and forth. “Funny,” he mutters as he sighs.

"I am," Louis agrees with a cheeky smile, "You must've lost your funny bone while at sea, it must be hard not being around anyone as funny as me."

It’s Louis' roundabout way of getting him to say he missed him, which he did, but he will not give the brat the satisfaction of hearing him say it, at least not yet.

Instead, he changes the subject, “Look, you know why I'm here, Louis, remember the last time we saw...”

“Ah, ah, none of that, I haven’t seen your face in seven years,” he interrupts with a grin, though, his eyes are dim. "Just for tonight, let's pretend nothing happened. You can grovel in the morning."

"I can't, treasure, it plagues my every dream," Harry's breath comes out as a shudder, "Your tears, I dream about you crying a lot."

"Harry," Louis looks at him, "Please, stop. It's been years, don't torture yourself like this."

He had been so stupid, picking a fight just because Louis was leaving with someone. Someone that hadn't been _him_. It wasn't worth it. The only one who he ended up hurting was Louis. He's made him cry too many times just because he's a jealous prick.

"It feels like leaving you behind was torture enough," Harry sighs, "You've been a never ending presence in my mind. I was never meant to return here and yet, here I am." 

"I know. Your mum said you weren't coming back," Louis chokes out, his lip wobbles, "I thought I'd never see you again, I thought…"

Harry yearns to pull him in and stroke his cheek, offering any comfort he could provide.

"I didn't think I would," he admits, quietly, "It humiliated me, I hated that you had to see me like that, and I hated that I hurt you, so I was ready to leave and never look back. I even gave my mom the deed to the tavern."

"She kept all your gold in a safe place," Louis admits, "She's always saying you weren't returning but spent none of your earnings."

"That sounds like her," He huffs, spinning the glass around.

"I'm grateful to her, I don't know what I'd done if she fired me."

Harry grabs his hand, "Louis, I'm so sorry, what I did — you have every right to never speak to me again."

"It's all in the past," Louis smiles, looking down at their entwined hands, "Why did you come back?"

"I had to come back," Harry wishes he could wipe the tears from those blue eyes, "If only to see you, you're still my best friend, yeah?"

Louis nods and rolls his eyes as he pulls back, scoffing, "Of course, _best friend_ , and you're still _mine_." He says it with more force than was necessary, pushing his hand away.

"Is something wrong?" He frowns at the way Louis is glaring at the counter. He attempts to catch his eyes, but he knows Louis is too stubborn to give in.

"Treasure?"

"How is the sea?" Louis intones as he wipes down the bar, silence fills the area as it calms, leaving only a few scatterings of drunkards lying around, most likely too out of it to get up and leave.

"Not as blue as your eyes," Harry replies, almost like a reflex, as he sips his drink. He watches the smaller man over the rim of his glass, intent on getting a reaction.

He does, rosy red scatters across Louis' nose, spreading outward until his whole face is tinged.

"Will you ever tire of that old, cheesy line?" Louis brushes off the comment with a laugh and Harry closes his eyes to cherish it. Sweet laughter is so fitting for an angel like him.

"Never, not on you," Harry says as his eyes open, Louis scoffs moving away from him to attend to the other side of the bar. Harry's eyes linger on the plump, round mound that bounces as he walks away and he swallows, his mouth suddenly dry.

"Are you sweet on everyone like that at sea, too?" Louis calls out with a raise of an eyebrow; Harry lifts his eyes to meet his.

He frowns, standing to move closer to him and leans an elbow on the bar, "What's that supposed to mean, exactly?"

"Exactly how I said it," Louis tilts his head to the side and the stray hair that falls into his eyes distracts Harry. "You move from port to port, no?"

"Yes," he replies slowly, "Why does that matter?"

“You can't be that dense, Harry,” Louis says with an incredulous look in his eyes. “Being the big shot pirate that you are.” 

“I really don’t know.”

"The King of the Pirates, Captain Harry Styles! The one who conquered the seven seas!" Louis boasts, sarcasm dripping from his tone, mocking him. The bar is clean, but he still scrubs just as fervently, his brows furrows and a small pout forms on those pink lips Harry desperately wants to kiss, "That's all I hear every bloody day."

Harry finds it all peculiar because, from what he remembers, its usually Louis who goes home in the arms of someone else, not him.

"What does that have to do with—"

“Every lass and lad dreams of bedding a pirate like you,” Louis huffs, gazing up at him with a despondant look. He looks down, dubiously, at the number in his hand.

Silence fills the space as Harry mulls over his words. He finally looks up at Louis, blinking slowly. “Do they really?”

"You're an idiot," Louis huffs, walking away from him as he groans. "I don't know why I even talk to you." He throws over his shoulder, sticking out his tongue. Harry rolls his eyes at the childish gesture but stands to follow after him.

"Can you stand still for one second?" Harry tries to grab his elbow, but Louis dodges his advance at the last minute with a glare.

"Not a chance!"

"Hey," he rests a hand on top of Louis' before he continues, "If you have an issue with the bar or anyone harass—"

“You are so—!” Louis snatches his hand away from under his and glares, “The bar is _fine_ , you brute. My problem is with _you._ ”

"Me?" Harry exclaims, he places a hand on his chest, "I thought we were fine."

"We are!"

"Then, why are you mad?" Harry throws his hand in the air in defeat, his head feels ready to burst at Louis' constant mood changes.

"I'm not mad." Louis grits his teeth as he drops the towel on the counter and crosses his arms, turning away with him as Harry scratches his head.

"Treasure, you look pretty mad to me," he laughs, "It's actually adorable."

"You're not helping your case, Harry." Louis throws a stern look over his shoulder, though, his lip twitches.

"I'm sorry, it's just—"

"Enough, we aren't getting anywhere," Louis sighs, rubbing his eyes as he adds, "I'm closing early, you can see yourself out or stay, I don't care."

"Hey," He rushes after him to the back as Louis gathers his stuff with more aggression than he needs, "What is this all about?"

"My best friend is a fool, and I am, too, for ever having hope," Louis retorts as he pushes past him, "Bar's closed, everyone out!" He calls out as he shuts down the register.

The few people still there look up at him with bleary eyes and groans as Louis bangs and slams his way around the bar and Harry stands awkwardly in the middle of the room as the shorter man makes his way back to him with a coat on.

"Hey, is everything okay, Lou?"

The nickname comes from someone that isn't him, and it feels _wrong_. He spins on his heels to see a man slide from his seat and stands, his hands in his pockets. The man is attractive, brown skin, dark hair and brown eyes, _whose focus was slowly on Louis_ , he glares at him.

"Everything is fine, Luke," He looks on the verge of tears, "Just give me a moment."

"Who is this?" He demands, he knows he has no right to know, he isn't anything to Louis but his friend and yet, it kills him to _not_ know.

"Why? Don’t you have a date with _Alex t_ he twink?" Louis spits out and Harry stumbles back as if he’s been struck.

He attempts to stammer a reply, but his mind comes up blank, he feels off kilter as he falls quiet. Luke comes around behind Louis and rests an arm across his shoulders. His hands curl into fists at the sight and he steps forward without thinking.

Luke assesses him, “You've got a problem, mate?”

“I might,” Harry nearly growls.

Luke merely raises an eyebrow and drops a kiss on Louis' cheeks as he keeps his eyes set on Harry, challenging.

Harry's stomach plummets, he can barely contain the way he vibrates with anger, "Listen 'ere, you blige rat—"

“Alright, no need to measure your cocks in public, simmer down,” Louis sighs, rubbing his eyes with shaky hands, “I'm sorry, Harry, I should go. Come on.” He grabs hold of Luke's hand and drags him away, leaving Harry feeling empty as the tavern door closes.

He looks at the address still in his hand and lets it flutter to the ground, walking to the backroom.

[☆]

It feels like Louis is actively avoiding him, though, he knows that isn't the case. He knows Louis had two days off after their encounter, he had checked as soon as he closed the bar that night and yet, he didnt dare to seek him out, too afraid of what their last encounter meant for their freindship. He couldn't get past how angry Louis looked that night. He finally sees him again when he waddles into work on the third day of his disapperance.

"You okay?" Harry checks as he pops some eggs in his mouth, he chews slowly as he observes him, "I haven't seen you lately."

"Hey, I've been around," Louis squeaks as he slips into the chair next to him, slowly, almost too slow, and hisses as his ass hits the chair. “And I'm fine, just had a good night." He giggles, which only confuses Harry further.

"Lou," He leans forward to catch his eyes, "You don't seem okay. I haven’t seen you in two days and, then, you walk in like this? I can bring you to the infirmary, I don't mind."

"I'm fine, _really_ ," Louis sighs, as he eyes his breakfast until Harry slides it next to him. Louis beams at him, all sunny and crinkly eyes and it's worth the hunger he'll feel in a few hours, "Like I said, just had a _really_ good night."

Oh. _Oh._

"I'm happy for you," His tone is filled with bitterness as he grits his teeth.

Louis' laugh is as brittle as glass, "Maybe, you _have_ changed while out at sea," He turns towards him with appraising eyes, the fork dangling between his pink lips, "Seven years ago, you would've called me a slut, no! what did you call me last time? —" he cuts himself off, feigning thought as he glares at Harry, "Oh right, a _strumpet_ and, then, demanded the lad's head."

Harry flinches, he knows it to be true so doesn't deny the words, "Lou..."

"Dont, Harry," Louis whispers, turning away from him, "It's in the past, no use dwelling. Though, I just want to say I deserve better than those words you threw at me, much better."

"I always call you my 'treasure' but I don't treat you like you are, do I?" Harry says, quietly, grimacing but Louis doesn't comment any further, allowing the silence to settle between them as they get lost in their own thoughts. 

He watches as Louis swings his legs back and forth, eating his breakfast as his feet barely grazes the ground, the despair leaves Harry slowly as he watches how happy he is and a smile forms on his lips as the minutes pass. He's so in love with him. It’s an irrevocable truth, he holds it too close to his chest to let it go now. 

"What?" Louis frowns, covering his face as he finally notices Harry's intense stare, "Do I have something on my face?"

"No, you're fine."

"Then, stop looking at me, it's weird," Louis points the fork at him. “Go be useful and mind the bar, instead.”

"You're just really pretty," Harry shrugs, he chuckles when Louis shoves him, "I can't help it."

"Oh, very smooth," Louis puffs his cheeks out. "Compliments will get you nowhere, Styles."

"And cute. You're very cute." Harry adds on, poking one of his cheeks.

Louis pulls away from him with a whine, "Stop it!"

"Alright, alright," Harry smiles, "Would you want to see my ship? She's a beauty."

"Of course, but…" he trails off and looks around the tavern for a moment. There is no one but them there. 

"Don't worry," Harry says, "I'll have my crew watch over while we take a tour of the ship."

Louis gives him a dubious look, "Are you sure that's a good idea? One of your crew took 30 pieces of gold yesterday."

"Hayley," Harry mumbles under his breath before he quickly shakes his head, "It's fine, promise. Would I ever steer you wrong?"

"Yes. You have steered me wrong many times," Louis giggles, "You walked right into that one, Harry.”

"It was a rhetorical question," Harry glares at him, huffing.

Louis gives him an incredulous look before he sighs, standing on his feet, "Fine, it's your tavern."

Harry follows suit, not quite believing his luck, "That it is," Harry places a hand on his lower back and smiles at him, "Shall we?"

[☆]

Harry grins as he leads Louis to the port, he can already see the Vixen from here. Her beauty never fails to swell him with pride. 

Puffs of grey smoke drift aimlessly from the single tall funnel, dissipating into the still June air. Waves slap against her with restraint as he leads Louis up the railing, vibrating in excitement as they step onto his pride and joy. About ten thousand pounds of wood, paint peeling and blistering like a bad sunburn, the broiler room vibrates underneath as they step into the weather worn deck. 

"Wow," Louis breathes out, he looks around the ship, "It’s got a name?"

" _She's_ called the Blue Vixen," he corrects, as he passes cabins with portholes, they preview the bunkers inside before he leads him to the captain's quarters. Louis walks in slowly, surveying the spacious room in silence as Harry shuts the door.

"Vixen?" Louis hums as he trails his hand across a banister with his mother’s photo on it. "What inspired it? A woman at sea?"

"Something like that but more significant," Harry mutters as he leans against the door, “I never want to forget them.”

"Oh?" Louis flops on the bed, spreads out his hands and flattens the sheets, “Why?”

“I never want to forget the person that's still the only one who can capture my full attention,” Harry replies, truthfully. "At sea, you come across alot of people and some old faces begin to fade, there's one face I never want to forget."

“They must be one hell of a person to inspire you like that," Louis comments, softly, with a smile.

Harry’s insides swoop as he nods, “They are,” he clears his throat as he adds, "Want to tell me why you were avoiding me?"

"I wasn't _avoiding_ you, I tend to visit people on my off days so I'm always around town," he shrugs, "Not my fault you couldn't find me." 

"Seem to me you were."

"Well, I wasn't," Louis quirks an eyebrow, challenging him to say anything else.

They stare at each other far longer than they should, the air thick with tension until Louis clears his throat and breaks his gaze. "So, this is where the action happens."

"Action?" Harry quirks an eyebrow, "I wouldn't call sleeping an action."

"You know what I mean," Louis mutters, he looks up at him coyly.

"I do," Harry assented as he takes a step forward, "I really wish you would stop asking, though."

"Why?" Louis glares at him with such intensity he takes a step back.

"Because it doesn't matter, Lou." Harry deadpans. 

"It doesn't?" Louis says, slowly, he looks at him under his lashes for a few seconds and Harry swallows.

"Careful,” his voice lowers, “Keep looking at me like that, and I might have to do something about it.”

"Oh?" Louis' head jerks up and his pink tongue shoots out to trace his bottom lip as he swallows heavily at the tease. "And exactly what are you going to do to me?"

Harry steps forward.

"Oi, Captain!" The new voice startles them, and Harry clears his throat, cursing under his breath as he marches to the door, he swings it open and glares at Niall.

"What is it?" Harry hisses, the strength of his hold on the door nearly causing it to buckle.

"Locals in the tavern real hissy, they started a fight over—"

"Are you serious?" Louis pushes past him, "Niall, was it? Was it Earl and Gray again? Those idiots," Louis turns to him, “Sorry to bail so early, but I have to play peacemaker. See you later, H.”

Harry watches him leave with a forlorn look and Niall grins, "Did I interrupt something?"

"You're on bucket duty." Harry says as he slams the door in his face, ignoring Niall's indignant protests.

He groans, running a hand through his hair, he's hard and his trousers feels uncomfortably tight just from that small encounter with Louis, he knows he can't ignore it. Not when Louis' scent lingers on his sheets, he flops on his bed and quickly unzips his pants.

Images of Louis beckoning him over with those big blues and long lashes fills his head, Harry imagines him reaching up to embrace him as the pirate crawls between his spread legs, Louis' radiant smile all he sees as he leans down for a kiss.

He swallows heavily, the fantasy already taking a mind of its own as he can practically feel Louis next to him.

In his mind, he pictures himself tracing his hands down the curve of Louis’ waist until he trails down to cup that round bottom in his hands and kneads his cheeks. He spits in his hand and rolls his fingers up the length of his cock as he tries to imagine what they would feel like. His mind pulls up images of Louis reaching up to kiss him again and again, smiling against his mouth only to shiver into a longing moan as Harry bites at his lips.

He imagines pushing Louis' legs apart, slotting his body between them so that his cock bumps up against his wet entrance. He shivers at the thought of Louis preparing himself for him beforehand.

Louis wrapping his legs around his own hips to pull him in, stroking his hands down his back as his cock enters him.

His mouth gapes open as shivers run down his back, he thrusts into his fist, his hip lifting as he imagines him plunging into Louis' wet heat. He can practically feel how his legs would wrap around his waist, what his breathy moans would sound like against his skin.

He's close, squeezing harder around his cock as he imagines what it would feel like to pump his seed into that tight heat. There's no inhibition left as he yanks his cock to the phantom sound of his gasps filling the room as he pounds into the smaller man, the wood of the bed would creak under Louis' desperate grip. 

He daydreams of Louis turning his head back to smile at him, murmuring “I love you” before trailing off into a satisfied moan.

Oh —

He spills into his hand, body shuddering with aftershocks as those imaginary words echoes in his ears. 

_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love—_

"Rubbing one off to your best friend," Harry mutters as he rolls onto his back and stares blankly at a particular stain on his ceiling, "Even the worst pirates have better morals, Styles."

[☆]

"Hello, Mum," Harry greets her as she opens the door to his childhood home, she glares at him and goes to slam the door. "Woah!"

"You have some nerve showing up after a week, Harry Styles," she admonishes, pulling the door wide again. Her eyes are teary, and it breaks his heart, "A week!"

"I'm sorry, I had to check on the tavern." From the way she glares at him, he knows she isn't buying it.

"You may be some fancy pirate now but I'm still your mother," She turns away and enters the house, a silent invitation.

"And I'm grateful for it." He mutters, sighing as he closes the door.

"How's Louis, then?" She asks as they settle onto the couch, Harry looks around, everything is the same as he remembers. Even his baby pictures still stood proudly on the banister.

"He's fine,” he turns to her, "How did you…"

"That little ray of sunshine practically runs that tavern, single handedly, with little time off," his mother smiles fondly, "I may be the actual owner, but it's all his, at this point."

"It looked lively in there," Harry assented. "Is it always busy?"

"It's the most popular bar in town, Harry," his mum rests a hand on his. “Louis did good.”

"Yeah," he smiles fondly, "He did."

"So," she draws out the words as she leans back on the couch to smile at him with a knowing look, "When are you going to finally ask him out?"

He reddens, spluttering out a denial as she laughs, "I'm never, no — he's my best friend!"

"That never stopped you from declaring him your bride when you were children," She gives him a hard stare and he shifts, turning away from her.

"Louis is…" Harry trails off, fiddles with the ends of his shirt, "He is everything and I can't give him what he needs. He needs stability and as a pirate, that just isn't possible for me."

"Now, how do you know that?" She leans forward and flicks his ear, "You don’t know how he feels, Harry. Talk to him, and I'm sure you both can figure this thing out instead of you going green with jealousy each time you see him with a man."

Harry splutters, "I- I don't!"

His mum gives him a flat look, "So, am I supposed to forget the time you dragged a man in a river because he stared at Louis too long."

"He was being creepy," he defends himself weakly, "That was valid, he’s my best friend. I have to protect him."

“You aren’t children anymore and he isn’t the tiny little boy running after you, either, Harry,” she sighs, "Look, just talk to Louis and figure this thing out."

"I plan set sail again in a few days." Harry mutters, "The marines are likely on their way here and I can't risk them thinking you all are harboring a wanted man."

"I know, I would never expect someone like you to stay in one place for so long." She grabs his cheeks, pinches and pushes his cheeks together, "Talk to him or you'll regret it."

"Right," His voice muffles, "I will."

[☆]

After tea with his mother, Harry heads straight to the tavern. By now, the sun is setting and due to it being a weekday, the bar isn't as filled as he expects. He enters almost vibrating with nervous energy as he slips to the back. He pauses as he hears murmurs from one of the offices, he narrows his eyes, hand resting on his sword as he peeks through the slit of the door that's left ajar.

His mouth falls open at the sight before him, Louis stands in the middle of the room with another man. All his instincts tell him to barge in there, but he knows Louis would hate him for it so instead he crouches. As Louis finishes dressing, he turns around and bumps into the other man.

"What a coincidence we should meet here of all places," The man says with a wave and a cheeky smile.

Harry hates him.

"Funny," Louis gives him a fond look before he leans forward to hug him. "Thanks for the stress release."

The man inhales deeply, burying his nose in Louis' hair and Harry bites back a growl before, "I was nervous to ask. I thought for certain that I would have to fight my way through an endless line of suitors to get you."

"You make it sound like I'm easy," Louis teases, poking a finger against the man's chest, "You know I’m not."

"Definitely not, you’re actually very picky," the man hums, gripping Louis' waist, “I'm glad I asked, though."

Louis giggles, Harry bites his fist as he watches the torturous scene, “Since you asked so nicely, how could I refuse?”

The man's touch is gentle as he places his hand near the dip of Louis' back, bringing him closer. "This may be the last time I have you in my arms," the stranger whispers, "I never want to forget it."

"We'll always be friends," Louis points out.

"For that, I'm grateful," the man releases a breath. "I'll take anything I can at this point."

"Never doubt it," Louis leans forward, resting his forehead on his chest, "I'm always here for you."

"Louis, you mustn't say such things."

"Why not?" Harry can't see it but can tell he is frowning just by the tone of his voice.

"You must know by now," the man whispers, Harry clenches his hand in a fist, their faces are close, and their breaths mingle, "How much I loved...no, _love_ you. I adore you, Louis," The back of the man's hand strokes his cheek, "How I wished this wasn't a one night thing but, instead, I could call you mine."

Louis looks away, "Zayn, you know I love someone else."

Ice runs through his blood at Louis' words, he was in love — in love with someone that most definitely wasn’t Harry. He knew it was too late, he knew it.

"I know and, yet, I can't seem to find it in me to care," The man — _Zayn_ —places a gentle kiss on his cheek, inhaling deeply, "I'll always love you, Louis Tomlinson."

His eyes waters, "I never meant to hurt you," He places his hand on Zayn's chest, "Just know this change nothing, I'll always be your friend."

Zayn smiles as he swings them around and now Harry can only see the back of this Zayn person's head, "I know, it's my own fault for falling for an angel. Maybe, if I had moved here earlier, maybe if I had done something different — you'd have chosen me."

"Maybe," Louis assents, and Harry wants to scream. “I can never be emotionally attached to you, or anyone, it would be unfair to you to tell you otherwise.”

"Wishful thinking, then," Zayn huffs, they sway with silent music only they could hear, "A dangerous thing to indulge in."

“We all have things we wish we could have.” Louis rests his head on Zayn's shoulder as his eyes close.

Harry swipes his eyes as he silently agrees, slipping away.

[☆]

The next morning, Harry takes on the duty of opening the bar up. It's early enough that there aren't any customers yet, but now it's only a matter of time before lunch breaks bring in a hoard of people. The pang in his chest has abated, yet he feels he needs to be in bed for the next ten years. His mind has yet to process the fact that Louis was in love. It hurts too much to even think too long about it.

He is wiping down some tables when Louis walks in, or rather waddles in, as he gingerly sits on the stool as if it physically hurts him.

"Why do you walk like that?" 

Louis looks up at him, "What?"

"You know what I mean," his fingers clenches the rag in his hand, "You come in 'ere with a weird gait more times than not."

Louis blushes, stammering, "Harry, you can't ask people things like that!"

"Why not?" Harry raises an eyebrow, "You look like you're in serious pain."

Louis groans and his words muffles as he speaks into his hands.

"What?"

"I had someone over last night, okay!" Louis groans, "It's not a big deal."

"But they hurt you," Harry frowns, "You're in pain."

Louis looks at him and shrugs, "I asked him to," he looks up at Harry under long lashes and heat pools at the pit of Harry's stomach, "I liked it." 

Harry is quiet, he rests the rag down calmly while blood rushes through his ears, his heart thuds wildly and he isn't sure what he is planning to do until he reaches where Louis sits.

"Let me see."

Louis looks at him as if he is insane and maybe he is, but it's too late now, he can't back down. "Are you being serious right now?"

"Yes," He nods, biting his lower lip, "You're in pain and I hate that some prick hurt you," He hesitates before he adds, "Was it that Zayn guy?"

"Zayn? How do you know about Zayn?” Louis narrows his eyes and Harry sweats.

"Someone saw you two slipping in the back last night." Harry lies, he thinks smoothly but he knows Louis doesn't buy it.

"You're so weird," Louis turns away but before he can hop off the stool, Harry stops him. Louis glares at him, "A peeping Tom is what you are, I can't believe this!"

"I'm sorry, okay, I didn't mean to," Harry sighs, "Look, let's talk about it later just, I— can I just help you?" he gives him his best puppy eye look and can almost feel Louis' resolve crumble.

"Fine," Louis looks at him, critically, "How?"

He thumbs over Louis' cheek, "Either I storm out of here, find Zayn and rip him to shreds or you go get some salve and I'll lock the door."

“You aren’t the knight in shining armor you think you are, Zayn only did what I asked him to do,” Louis says as he rises gingerly. Harry watches him waddle his way to the back. He clears his throat as he hurries to close the front door, leaning against the door with a soft _thump._

"What am I doing?"

"Harry?" He looks back to see Louis with a jar in his hand. He takes it in from his hand and stares at the beauty in front of him, knowing Louis is already in love makes him feel more reckless, he will take anything at this point.

"What?" Louis looks around, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're beautiful, you know that," Harry whispers, Louis widens his eyes, unsure how to respond. “You’re like a work of art.”

"Why are you saying this?" Louis asks, he looks at him with wide eyes and trembling hands, “Stop playing games with me, Harry."

"I'm not," Harry says, he hopes the sincerity comes through his words as he looks at Louis, "I'm not playing games, I have always felt this way."

Harry takes a step back, pulls Louis along with him and gazes at him for a beat too long before he takes his face in his hands and kisses him, hard and bruising. 

Louis' lips falls open in shock as his breath stalls, his lips warm and soft against Harry’s. His eyes flutter close as the pirate pulls back with a low groan before kissing him again, sweeter this time, as he licks at Louis' slack mouth.

“I hate seeing you with anyone that isn't me,” Harry whispers against his lips, “It makes me want to do things, bad things to every single man you go home with," He breathes in, runs his nose along the supple skin at the base of his neck, "I’m already a wanted man, there is little I haven’t done.”

Louis whimpers as he presses him further into the counter, making sure to block him from view as his tongue slides against Louis', he takes his time to explore before he bites down on his bottom lip, the soft mewls coming from Louis' mouth making him groan. 

“Louis,” his voice is a thinly controlled timbre, “You don’t understand what you do to me, do you?” 

“What _I_ do to _you_?” Louis looks down, pointedly, at his large hands, which were pressing into his hips, digging into their plushness.

"Oh!" Harry pulls back and clears his throat. He tries to clear his head as his hands roams over the other man's body checking for injuries."I-I still need to check you."

"I'm fine, Harry," Louis sighs.

"Bend over the bar," He croaks out, mouth dry, he ignores Louis' protests as he pulls a stool towards him to sit on. Louis' cheeks heat up but obey and Harry has to stifle a groan at how easy he takes to his commands.

He breathes out slowly, reminding himself he is only helping a friend as he pulls down Louis' trousers and instantly spots the red splattering across his rear.

"Spanking," Louis swallows as his cheeks practically glows at this point, "We...I wanted to try it."

"Poor baby," Harry murmurs as he caresses the red sensitive skin and Louis hides his face in the crook of his arms. He hopes one day in the future that it’s _him_ spanking Louis, he licks his lips at the thought.

He caresses one hand along Louis’ spine, eliciting delightful shivers from him. He grins as he hears a yelp before it transforms into a moan as he gives both his cheeks a swift swat and a firm squeeze.

"Is that how it went?" Harry hums as Louis threw a weak glare over his shoulder. “You liked it, didn’t you?”

"S-stop fooling around!" It barely sounds demanding, more like a whine as Louis pushes back against his hand without thought.

"I guess you aren't in that much pain, then," Harry says, ignoring his moans as he continues to massage his cheeks, he leans forward and nips at the plump flesh, “Your ass...it never ceases to amaze me." He continues in a low murmur, squeezing his cheeks together before watching them bounce back as he lets go. 

"Look at me, treasure," He pulls back and dips a finger in the cool tub of salve, continuing once he catches Louis' gaze, "He didn't take care of you, did he? Not like I would." Harry runs the salve across his skin, he bites his bottom lip as he kneads and squeezes the round globes.

"Harry," Louis groans as he dips a salve coated finger in his entrance not a moment later. "More..." he trails off, biting into his arms as Harry watches him, closely.

"So tight," Harry swallows heavily, this was more than he planned to do, and he can't ignore the fact he is hard as a rock now. "I got you, treasure."

"Harry, don't say such things," Louis whimpers as Harry slips another finger in, this time with no salve, "Not if you don't mean it."

“But I do, I have always meant it.” The pirate says, his voice a low, filthy rumble. He scissors his fingers and groans as the pink hole winks at him as he pulls them out then pushes them back in.

“I don't know what you’re talking about,” Louis bites out. Harry knows his thighs must ache by now from holding still as they tremble against his legs. "You've always just treated me like your friend, how can you say —"

"Don't lie," Harry cuts in, as he presses his third finger in and crooks his fingers into a hook, hitting that sweet, _sweet_ spot. "Not to me."

Louis jolts forward, letting out a cry as his legs lift off the ground. "Harry, stop teasing me!"

“It's not teasing when I want nothing more than to stay nestled in you all day, let you keep my cock warm, you’d love that, yeah?” his voice deepens as he continues for a second, thrusting his cock into the small empty space left between them, before he pulls Louis back against his chest.

"You want that, hm? You want me?" Harry breathes in his scent; he smells of vanilla and peppermint. His mouth waters.

"I do," Louis sobs, turns his head away from him, "But what will I do when you leave again?"

"I will never leave, not without you, my treasure."

He bites his lips as he dangles Louis in the air by strength alone, a forearm hooks under the smaller man's stomach to keep him stable, his feet barely grazing the floor, this angle giving him the perfect position to continue his ministrations with his fingers.

“Please, please,” Louis babbles as he wraps his arms back to clench strands of his hair. "Move or anything just —!"

"The first night, you asked how many I had bedded out at sea," His voice remained casual as he continues to open up Louis, the smaller man's sobs resounding in the tavern, "Many, but none compared to you. I only ever wanted you."

“Me, too. I thought I wouldn't ever have the chance to see you again, that's why I —” Louis sobs when Harry sinks his fingers in deeper, "Harry, please —" with a quiver, he relaxes and goes limp against him, Harry trails kisses down his neck before leaning them back on the counter.

"Please, what?" Harry leans forward and licks a long strip across his bottom, "Tell me what you need?"

"I need you," Louis shouts, shivering, grasping onto the counter to keep himself upright, "I want you...inside me, please, Harry!"

“I need a condom,” Harry murmurs, almost groaning at his inability to prepare.

“I’m,” Louis stops him from rising and looks at him, shyly, “I, they...they wore, but I want you to…” he trails off, hiding his face behind his hands. He wants to demand who was _they_ but now isn't the time for that.

“Are you sure?” Harry croaks, Louis nods and he lets out a shaky breath. His head feels fuzzy as all his blood rushes south.

He needs nothing else; he leans forward, lifts Louis' hips up and slides his tongue to where he yearns to be, moaning. He laps hungrily at Louis' most sensitive area. Louis wails echoes across the taverns as he bucks against the pirate's fiery mouth.

Harry chuckles, “Feels good like that?” Louis' lips part around a gasp as his tongue presses deeper, exploring his twitching opening until he comes back up for air.

“Harry, fuck, come on," He tugged him down, their lips meeting as he rocks against him. They were making a filthy mess of the bar, but he couldn't find it in him to care. 

In one swift jerk of his hips, he’s inside him and it feels like coming home. Louis hisses at the sting, his fingers white from clenching onto the counter so tightly.

"Easy, baby," Harry’s chest was rumbling, vibrating against Louis' back as he pauses once he’s fully in, his breath hitting the back of Louis' neck. “You’re so tight.”

"Feel so full, mm, Harry, move already," his words were slurring together and Harry groans as he clenches tightly around his cock.

"Louis, fuck, this is everything I ever wanted," Harry rocks forward and Louis lets out a cry as sobs racks through his body, he holds on to the counter as Harry pistons him forward with the sheer force of his thrust, mouthing at his neck as he picks up his pace. 

"Harry, Harry, Harry—" Harry sees stars the second time Louis clenches around him and it's too much, the orgasm racks through him like a wave.

“Fuck!” Harry presses himself as close to him as he possibly can, he continues to grind against his ass, riding out his orgasm while his hands find themselves along his chest, directly over his heart. 

"That isn't how I planned to tell you I'm in love with you." Harry breaks the silence with a nervous laugh.

Louis is heavily panting, his eyes half closed by now as he murmurs, "I love you, too."

Harry buries his face in the back of his neck to hide his elation.

[☆]

A moonlit sky peeks through the curtains and greets Louis as he opens his eyes, slowly at first, then abruptly once he registers what's happening. Somehow, he's been moved to the office in the back. He shivers in satisfaction as he stretches out his sore muscles, finally scratching an itch he never knew he was carrying. He bites his bottom lip from grinning to hard as he remembers what had happened, his stomach turning into a pool of butterflies as he recalls Harry's confession of love following afterward.

"He loves me," Louis whispers, he pinches himself for good measure, "Not a dream, then."

He makes his way to the front, the smile never leaving his face, as he searches for Harry.

Who _loves_ him.

He pushes the door to the front with a faint sigh, he looks up and halts when he spots two men going through his things behind the bar.

"Hey!" He runs over and pushes himself between them and his bag hidden under the bar, "What do you think you're doing?"

Louis lets his eyes trail down their pretentious uniforms and his blood turns cold. He recognizes that logo, they were part of the Marines and they were more than likely looking for a certain wanted pirate and his crew.

"We are looking for Harry Styles. I'm sure you've heard of him even in this dump," One of them says, giving the bar a once over with a look of disgust. "Hand Captain Styles over peacefully and we won't have any problems."

Louis snorts, "That's a lie if I've ever seen one."

"Aye, boy, tread lightly before you walk the plank out to sea," The other man, balding and brown eyes, spat out.

"Now, why would the King of the Pirates ever be—"

"I'm here."

"Here," Louis finishes, lamely and groans. "Harry! I was handling it!"

"Thank you, treasure, but I don't want anyone to get hurt. Stay behind the bar, love," Harry gives him a stern look, and he nods as he looks on with worry.

Harry raises his hands in the air, a cheeky grin on his face, "Here I am."

"So, it seems," The balding one says, narrowing his eyes. "I'm sure we don't need to list your crimes, Captain."

"I'm well aware of what I've done," Harry replies, his whole demeanor is one of calm and collected as he walks towards where Louis stands. The officers watch him warily, pulling out their weapons.

"Don't move, Styles," One shouts as he aims a pistol at Harry's back, "Will you come peacefully or will we have to settle this with bloodshed?"

Harry ran his tongue across his bottom lip and grins, "I'm a pirate, therewas never a chance I would come quietly," He turns to Louis, giving him a gentle smile as he covers his eyes, “Don’t look.”

_Bang!_

Louis shouts in surprise, jumping as he hears a body drop to the floor, he trembles as he hears the sound of boots squelching over liquid as someone steps towards them. Louis reaches up and pushes Harry’s hand away from his face to see who it is, "Got 'em." Niall steps in the light with a grin and a smoking gun in his hand.

The other marine shakes from his shocked stupor and is quick to draw out his pistol. Louis jumps as Hayley drops from the ceiling and wraps an arm around the man's neck and points a knife to his jugular, "Nice try, pretty."

She pats him down and swipes a jiggling pouch of money, she grins, "Thanks for the tip."

Harry sighs, he gently grabs him by the shoulder. "Hey," He rubs his hand up and down his arms trying to fight a chill that isn't there. "We have to go, baby." 

He turns to his crew and nods, "You know the plan." They salute him lazily but barely anyone moves to do anything as Harry takes his hand.

“What’s going on?” Louis asks, he tries not to look at the floor and ignore the disgusting noise that is emitted each time he takes a step.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course, Harry," He doesn't even need to think about it. He elaborates when he catches the look of surprise on the pirate's face, "I've trusted you since you kissed my scabbed knee when I was seven, nothing has changed since then." 

Harry huffs out a laugh, "I was really good at kissing your boo boos, wasn't I?"

Louis smiles at him, fondly, "That _was_ your job for a long time. Now tell me what's going on before I freak out about the dead man who is a few feet away from us."

“We have to get to a safe place first,” Harry looks back at him, “Don’t look down, keep going.”

Louis swallows, nodding, “Where are we going?”

"We’re heading to the harbor," Harry pushes the door open and Louis' breath stalls as he steps forward.

The town is burning. Buildings were up in flames as people young and old ran, screaming and crying as they ran from the wreckage.

He clenches the pirates' shirt in confusion and terror, "Harry," Louis looks up at him with wide eyes, "What's happening?"

"This isn't how I wanted the night to end," Harry sighs, he looks around at the chaos that was the same town they both grew up in, “Marines found my location and I have to go, half the town is already destroyed, I can't stay or —"

Harry cuts himself off as he swipes a thumb across his cheek, "I need you to follow me to the harbor and go east, that's where the rest of the townspeople and my mum are heading. My crew will be there to meet you."

"No," Louis shakes his head, holding on tightly as Harry tries to pry his fingers off of him, "No, I can't lose you, not again."

"And I can't hurt you again, Lou," Harry sighs, "I can't have you get captured by the Marines just because I'm selfish."

"Then, I'll become a pirate," Louis makes the decision there without any moment of thought, he grips Harry's hand and says, "Please, I will. Just take me with you."

Harry widens his eyes, "Louis?"

"Did you ever think there was ever another option for me," Louis looks up at him under long lashes.

"Baby, my treasure," Harry pulls him into a tight hug as he whispered, "I love you, nothing in this world comes close to explaining how much. I — I'll keep you safe," A shuddering breath hits the side of his face, "It will all be fine, I will protect you, promise." 

Harry holds his hand as they begin to move again, his pace is brisk, forcing Louis to jog to keep up. 

He struggles to stop the tears from spilling as they pass people they couldn't help; he tries to ignore the urge to find those still trapped under the burning building. The wind scatters the tiny chamomile flowers that adorned his hair earlier.

They were nearing the edge of the town when an explosion lit up the sky behind them, they turn just as the tavern is engulfed, the place he's worked so hard to maintain, in flames. The fire dances merrily as the merciless flames consume every treasure, every joy, every memory Louis ever had, they now flutter in the air as ashes fills his lungs, “My home…”

"We must keep going, baby." Harry urges, Louis' bottom lip wobbles as he steals one more glance before he continues the run towards Harry's ship.

The further they move away from the town, the gentler Harry holds his elbow and after a few moments, he drops the hold altogether, though, he doesn't stop moving. 

Louis tucks his arms in close to his body, crossing them over his stomach. He feels lost and it hasn't even sunk in yet what's happened.

Harry is rushing ahead of him, too far for his comfort. The pirate feels too out of reach when he needs to be centered so reaches for his hand, needing to touch him. Desperate to ground himself. 

Harry doesn't even look at him, still on high alert, but he takes his hand, fingers wrapping around his smaller ones. 

Just one moment of watching Harry instead of his feet cause him to trip, he brings them both to a screeching halt as Harry prevents him from falling by holding his arms.

"Oof," It's more of a squeak and his cheeks reddens as he looks away, "Sorry."

Harry merely smiles, adoration in his eyes. "No worries," He hesitates before he adds, "I should have been walking slower, forgot how short you are."

Louis huffs and glares at him, "The night is ruined." 

"I'm sorry, Lou," Harry stares straight ahead, "This isn't how I planned anything to turn out, but we have to keep moving."

"If I am to run away with you, I need to know," Louis tugs him towards him, "Do you love me?"

"Have you not been listening to me these last few hours," Harry cups his face, smiling gently, "I've been madly in love with you for a very long time and I will keep loving you long after you tire of me."

Tears prick at the edge of his vision, but he refuses to allow them to fall, "That's so cheesy," he giggles, "I regret asking again after that spiel but I needed to be reminded ."

He thinks it might be a bad idea to stop in the middle of an escape, but he couldn't find it in him to care as Harry lay soft kisses across his eyelashes and cheeks.

"We have to keep moving," Harry murmurs against his cheek, "I promise once we are on the ship, you're all mine."

Louis swallows heavily as he nods, it makes him hyper aware of the situation between his legs as he tries to focus on running.

Louis tightens his grip, "What now?"

"We set sail," Harry grins, "Maybe, find a new home base and go on a grand adventure, this time it'll be Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson who conquering the seven seas."

"I know nothing about being a pirate, Harry." Louis bites his lip, "Maybe I should go with the rest of the townspeople, Zayn will be there so he'll—"

"No," Harry tightens his grip on his hand, "No backing out now. I made the mistake of letting you go, once, never again."

"What will happen to the people here, then?"

Harry swallows, "My crew will lead the townspeople and my mother on small boats to a new island, we'll meet them there. They'll have to rebuild their lives but it's better than being hunted by Marines just because I am from here."

Harry sighs, "I never wanted to bring any of this here, that's why I never wanted to come back here."

"Then, why did you?" Louis asks, quietly.

"For you," His answer is simple but holds so much weight.

"The ship," Louis points out with a smile, it seems untouched which is a relief as they run on board, "We're here, I need a bath."

"Mitch hasn't fixed the water," Harry answers, absentmindedly, as he looks inside each cabin, trying to catch any stowaways.

Louis rolls his eyes, "I'll take anything, there's cum running down my thighs right now."

Harry pops his head up, his eyes darkened, "Yeah?" He moves closer to him until he is standing in front of him, "Can I see?"

Louis blushes, his mouth suddenly dry as he trails a hand down Harry’s chest, "Only if you draw me a bath."

"I think we have some water left in the reserve so that can be arranged," Harry breathes out.

Louis pushes his luck, "With all the expensive oils on this ship."

Harry places his hands on his hips, nodding, "Anything."

"I think I can settle here," Louis admits, quietly, as he looks around, he walks for a moment before he turns to Harry, "You owe me lots of kisses, an explanation and now a bath, how will you keep up with this ever-growing list, Captain?"

Harry hums, leads him to the center of the ship and they saw under the moonlight, "I guess I'll spend the rest of my life giving you everything you want and more." A gentle kiss presses against his lips as the stars twinkle merrily above them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter: [ @stardxstlwt](https://twitter.com/stardxstlwt?s=09)


End file.
